The present invention is related to an apparatus adapted to mount a fireplace grate for movement to a position clear of the hearth, thus allowing free access to the hearth for cleaning purposes.
Ash accumulation in the hearth of a fireplace is difficult and messy to remove, especially where a grate obstructs access to the hearth floor. Conventional grates are usually very heavy cast iron devices elevated by upright legs several inches above the hearth surface. The grates themselves become covered with ash, and if removed from the hearth, almost always spread ash and dust over the surrounding area.
It thus becomes desirable to obtain some form of grate that can be left within the fireplace during cleaning, while allowing access to the hearth area overlapped by the grate. Better yet, for convenience and reduction of expense, it is desirable to obtain some form of attachment that is readily adaptable to mount an existing conventional grate to a fireplace hearth for selective movement thereon between the standard horizontal operative position and an elevated inoperative position clear of the hearth.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,540 granted on Sept. 5, 1967 to Peter A. Kreider discloses a portable precast fireplace in which a grate is hinged directly to the upright rear wall of the fireplace. The grate can be raised and secured in an upright position for cleaning. However, the mechanism used for securing the grate in an upright position requires that one lift and hold the grate in an upright position and at the same time reach into the fireplace to the rear and upper section of the firebox to secure the grate to a hook mounted thereto. The position that one must take to release the grate from the hook could represent a potential safety hazard should the grate be dropped in the process. Furthermore, the Kreider device is included integrally with a preformed-precast fireplace. The grate, hinge structure, and catch are all produced simultaneously with the remainder of the fireplace. Consideration was not made with regard to adaptability for the hinged structure to conventional forms of self-supporting fireplace grates.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,090 granted on Mar. 17, 1964 to G. E. Wise discloses an andiron set that also incorporates a hinge and hook arrangement at the rear of the fireplace for holding a grate or andirons in a raised position for cleaning. The grate supporting arrangement in this apparatus is very similar to that shown by Kreider and discussed above with the exception that the hook catch mechanism is mounted to an adjustable overhead frame member that is braced against the fireplace lintle. Therefore, supposedly, this device is adaptable to fit various size and configuration fireplaces. However, most fireplaces vary in depth, width and vertical openings. The adjustments required, therefore, represent a substantial cost factor in production of the device in addition to increasing complexity for installation.
The Wise andiron set requires that the upright frame (braced at the lintle) be wedged between the lintle and the back wall of the fireplace. This necessarily places the grate or andirons directly adjacent to the backwall of the fireplace opening. Often, this area is not the most desirable area for efficient burning. Fireplaces that are designed properly allow positioning of the burning material closer to the fireplace opening. This allows for more heat radiation and circulation of burning gases before they are drawn into the flue. Fires placed closely adjacent to the back wall of the firebox lose much heat, with the burning gases escaping directly into the flue.
The present invention is embodied in an attachment that can readily mount conventional forms of fireplace grates to any fireplace hearth. Additionally, the present invention can be used safely and conveniently from the front of the fireplace using ordinary fireplace tools. A bracing arrangement is provided that is situated along or adjacent the hearth floor and is easily accessible without requiring the user to reach far into the firebox. The attachment, because it is adaptable to fit many existing forms of standard fireplace grates, can be produced and sold at minimal costs. Furthermore, the apparatus can be attached to a conventional fireplace grate as a factory assembly service or can be purchased separately and attached to existing grates by the homeowner.